Not Giving Up
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: What would happen if Piper turned evil because of Leo leaving?Could she bring herself to destroy her sisters?Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Piper sat and watched her baby son, Wyatt. Leo had left him to grow up alone. Wyatt was destined for great things, so the Elders said. Piper just wanted him to be safe. Sometimes Piper was half tempted to give up. She couldn't do it without Leo. But she had to try. He wasn't coming back, so she had to try.  
  
"Piper, I'm going to work. Will you be okay?" Phoebe said, from her doorway.  
  
"Yeah. Chris is here if I need him," Piper said.  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper for a minute; than she told her she loved her and left. She felt so bad for Piper. She just wasn't the same after Leo left. Phoebe sat down at her work and started reading some of her mail that people sent in. Phoebe put her hands to her forehead. It was so hard to concentrate.  
  
"You did a good column this week," Leo said from the doorway.  
  
"Leo! What are you doing her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I came to see how everyone was. What's wrong with that?" Leo said.  
  
"What's wrong with that is that you're an Elder now and you can't be on Earth," Phoebe said.  
  
"Alright. Witches have been killed all over San Francisco. The Elders would like you guys to find out what it is," Leo said.  
  
"They would like us to? I'm sorry Leo, but even if you're an Elder we still don't follow your orders. We'll check it out, but they'll have nothing to do with it," Phoebe said.  
  
"Fine. How's Piper?"  
  
"How do you think she is, Leo?"  
  
"Right. I have to stay, though. Just to help you all if you need me. So maybe I should stay at the manor?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure. Maybe you can visit Piper and your son. Or did you forget about him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can tell you're mad at me, so I'll leave," Leo said, leaving.  
  
Phoebe sat down and looked for some aspirin, she had a big headache. 


	2. Piper and Leo

Piper was in the kitchen, making something for dinner. Chris was sitting at the table, watching her cook. "You need some help?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks. Phoebe should be home soon. I wonder where Paige is," Piper said.  
  
"Last I saw her was in the sunroom," Chris said.  
  
Just then Leo came in the doorway. Piper stared at him.  
  
"How can you be here? You told me you couldn't come back on Earth," Piper said.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for Paige," Chris said.  
  
He left and Leo and Piper just stared at each other.  
  
"I missed you so much," Leo said.  
  
"I missed you, too. I hate to say this now that you're back, but I've moved on."  
  
"I'm not back for good, just to help you and your sisters with something."  
  
"That's so much more comforting," Piper said sarcastically," Who's missing now?"  
  
"There have been witches all over San Francisco missing. We don't know if they're being kidnapped or killed," Leo said.  
  
"We'll take care of it. You can leave now," piper said.  
  
"I'm supposed to stay in case you need me. How's Chris been? Evil?" Leo asked.  
  
"No! Chris is not evil! How can you accuse him of that?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's just that he's from the future and you guys shouldn't trust him yet until we know for sure," Leo said.  
  
"You're too late. We already do trust him, Leo. You can stay here, but don't ever say something like that again," Piper said.  
  
Leo nodded and went to find Chris.  
  
"Did you come to interrogate me?" Chris asked him.  
  
"No. But I'm just not sure if I trust you yet. Maybe one day," Leo said.  
  
"How can you not, Leo? I think maybe we need to keep you two apart," Paige said.  
  
"Me, too. I'm going for a walk, maybe find some people to save," Leo said.  
  
Paige threw her hands up in the air." What is his problem?" she asked.  
  
Chris shrugged." I knew he didn't like me, but I thought he would've warmed up to me by now," he said.  
  
"I wonder how Piper's doing. Maybe I should talk to her," Paige said.  
  
"No, maybe you should give her some time," Chris said, taking her by the arm.  
  
Paige nodded and sat down. Phoebe came through the door and immediately went into the kitchen.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Paige and Chris followed her. Piper was sitting down, her hands in her hair, almost crying.  
  
"I can't do this. He's back and it's harder than before," piper said.  
  
"I know, honey. But we'll help you get through it. Right, guys," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige and Chris both nodded. Phoebe went over and hugged Piper. Paige followed. Chris stood there uncomfortably.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for, Chris. Join the family hug!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Chris," Piper said, smiling.  
  
Chris shrugged and joined them. It was weird at first, but he got used to it. 


	3. Time To Think

The next day Leo did not stay at the manor much. I guess you could say he was avoiding Piper. And Chris. It wasn't that Leo didn't trust Chris.okay, maybe he didn't trust Chris. He wasn't sure he should. Piper hated Leo now after he had left. None of them understood how great of an award it was to become an Elder. Leo was happy about it, but he missed his family. And his son Wyatt. Leo visited Wyatt a lot. That was pretty much the only person who was happy to see him. Paige and Phoebe were happy to see him, but they felt sad for Piper and Leo. Deep down, Leo knew Piper was happy, too. Leo missed her so much. But like she had said, she had moved on. Maybe he should too. Leo wished there was some way to return back to them all. Leo had been taking a lot of walks lately. Mostly to clear his mind. That's where he was now. When he went back to the manor, the sisters were working on finding the witches. Or maybe finding their bodies. Chris was also helping out.  
  
"Hey Leo. Glad you could join us. We need more information about these witches," Piper said.  
  
"Sure. You all know that they've been disappearing all over San Francisco. They're powerful witches. But like I said, we have no idea if they're dead or alive," Leo said.  
  
"Alright. I can always go and check out a place where one of them is staying," Paige said.  
  
"No. If anyone's going anywhere, we're all going. Leo, maybe you can check with the Elders and get some addresses," Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon, Piper," Leo said, seeing Piper's disappointed look.  
  
"No, no. Take all the time you need. You've already done it," Piper said.  
  
Leo orbed out. Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Will you just give him a chance, Piper? Maybe he's here to stay. And if he's not, then just enjoy his company while you have it," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper glared at her. "Chris, can you get me out of here?" Piper asked.  
  
Chris looked at Paige and Phoebe to see if it was okay. It was.  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere where I can think," Piper said, orbing away with Chris.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked.  
  
"We wait for Leo to come back. When he does, if she's not back yet, we'll go by ourselves," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper sat down on the ground in the middle of the woods. It was much easier to think out here. Chris was standing nearby, trying to give her some space.  
  
"Do you think I should give him a chance, Chris?" Piper asked him.  
  
"Personally, I wouldn't. I mean, all he's gonna do again is leave. You're better off with your feelings not hurt," Chris said.  
  
"That's the only thing! My feelings are hurt!" Piper yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry. Leo's calling me from the manor. He says it's time to take you back," Chris said.  
  
"Good bye then. You can tell him I'm not coming back," Piper said.  
  
"C'mon Piper. Your sisters need you in this."  
  
"They can handle it."  
  
"You know what? Fine, stay here, in the middle of the woods. Just don't go all evil on us over Leo," Chris said, orbing off.  
  
"Don't worry, Chris. That's exactly what I plan to do," Piper said, smiling. 


	4. The Evil That Grief Does

Piper summoned a darklighter. When he showed up he looked around. He saw Piper and got an arrow ready to let go.  
  
"You might want to put that away," Piper said.  
  
"Why?" the demon asked.  
  
"Because I would like you to do something for me," Piper said.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Guess I'll have to kill you then."  
  
"Wait! I'll do it. Just name what it is you want."  
  
"I want you to find one White lighter and kill him. But make sure it is not my husband. I'm sure you know who he is," Piper said.  
  
"Yes. It shall be done. I will come to you when the job is finished," the darklighter said, shimmering off.  
  
Piper sat and waited. She was still in the woods where Chris had left her. Hopefully he didn't come after her, or else she would have to hurt him. She didn't want to do that. No, if she was going to be evil she couldn't let anything get in her way. Not even her sisters. Piper wondered what they would say about this. Oh, well.  
  
Chris sat and thought. He could feel Piper's anger so clearly it was like his own feelings. Maybe he should go find her. Just then he heard her voice talking to someone about killing a Whitelighter. Then the other person said it would be done. Chris buried his head in his hands. It was already beginning. Chris knew Piper wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
Leo doubled over with pain. His head hurt so much because one of his old charges was feeling so much anger. He tried to focus on the anger and see who it was directed at. It was directed at him. It was Piper. Leo rushed to Chris in the sunroom and took him by the collar and lifted him off the couch.  
  
"Where is she?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know. The last time I saw her was in the middle of the woods. She needed some time," Chris said.  
  
"With all that anger she could be evil!" Leo yelled.  
  
"I know! But it's her choice. It's because you left her, Leo," Chris said.  
  
"I had to!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Leo! Put him down!" Phoebe yelled from the doorway.  
  
Leo let him go and walked over to the wall and punched it.  
  
"I love her! But does she see it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes. She knows you love her. Just calm down and we'll find her," Paige said.  
  
Leo held his hand because it was now bleeding.  
  
"C'mon. I'll take care of that," Paige said.  
  
Leo followed her out of the room. "Take me to Paige," Phoebe told Chris.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Chris said.  
  
"She's my sister. She won't hurt me," Phoebe said.  
  
Chris orbed them to where Piper was sitting.  
  
"Piper. Come home," Phoebe said.  
  
"Home? I don't even know what that is anymore. Leo was my home," Piper said.  
  
"He's there now. So why don't you come to him and you two can spend some time together," Phoebe said.  
  
"No. But I'll help you and Paige find the witches. I want to kick the demons butt who kidnapped them so hard I won't even have to blow him up," piper said.  
  
"Okay. Maybe I should leave you alone then," Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe and Chris orbed out. Piper sat there and cried. 


	5. Thank You Chris

Dedicated to: melissaL, PiperNCole, and im just me  
  
Leo paced, wondering what his wife was doing now. He was in their room; Wyatt was in his crib, watching him.  
  
"I wish your mother would come back," Leo said to Wyatt.  
  
"We all do," Chris said, coming in the door.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you about not trusting you," Leo said.  
  
"Yeah well, will you just trust me from now on?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'll try. We'll need to trust each other to get Piper back."  
  
"I wish I could do something, but I don't think she'll listen to me."  
  
"She will, you just have to try. She'll listen to you more than me."  
  
"Yeah well.," Chris said.  
  
Piper sat and thought. It was time to call for Chris.  
  
"Chris!" Piper yelled.  
  
Chris orbed to Piper. He held out his hand. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
Piper took his hand and nodded. They orbed back to the manor. Chris went and sat in the sunroom. "Your sisters are around here somewhere," he said.  
  
"I know. I just can't see them right now," Piper said.  
  
"Why not, Piper?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know. I want to come back to my family, maybe get on with my life," Piper said.  
  
"So why can't you. I mean, you don't even have to look at Leo if you don't want to," Chris said.  
  
"You know, I remember when Prue was alive, we went to the future to try and figure out why Phoebe was going to burned on the stake. Leo was there. We had a daughter, but we were split apart. I promised myself I would never let that happen. But it did," Piper said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper. I wish I could somehow take your pain away from you. But I can't. But remember this, you're not alone in this," Chris said softly.  
  
Chris got up and went to leave, but just when he was leaving Piper said," Thank you, Chris."  
  
"You're welcome Piper." 


	6. Wyatt,a demon

Dedicated to melissaL, PiperNCole, megaroony, and im just me.  
  
Leo orbed out of Wyatt's room to the rest of the Elders. They had been calling him. When he got there he looked around.  
  
"Leo. You need to make it so the Charmed One does not turn evil. It would throw the world into chaos," an Elder said.  
  
"Her name is Piper. Were doing everything we can, but it's hard for her!" Leo said.  
  
"Yes, well. There is no were. The witch's cannot help you."  
  
"No. Piper is their sister and I'm not gonna let you just not include them in this."  
  
Leo orbed back down to the two sisters. Piper was around somewhere.  
  
Piper was in her bedroom holding Wyatt. It was so hard to become evil when she had spent so many years of her life fighting for good. But she had to do it. Maybe it would be easier.  
  
"Where's Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"Upstairs with Wyatt," Phoebe responded.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Paige asked.  
  
"Why not?" Leo asked.  
  
"One thing, she's trying to be evil," Paige said.  
  
They all rushed upstairs to check on Wyatt and Piper.  
  
Piper looked into her son's eyes. Wyatt would do anything for her, Piper knew that. Just then Leo and her sisters rushed upstairs into the room.  
  
"Piper, maybe you should put Wyatt down," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper made sure Wyatt could not see who was there, but he would hear them. Still, there was a chance.  
  
"Wyatt, demon," Piper said.  
  
A shield formed around them.  
  
"He's my son and I will not put him down," Piper said.  
  
"He's also my son," Leo said.  
  
Piper looked at him. "Chris!" Piper yelled.  
  
Chris orbed in. "Hey, what's up?" Chris asked, and then he saw the shield and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wyatt, put down the shield for a second while Chris comes over here, and then put the shield back up quickly," Piper said.  
  
Wyatt put down the shield during which Chris grabbed Piper's arm and Leo ran to try and get Wyatt. Chris got there first and Wyatt put the shield back up. Leo ran into it and stumbled back.  
  
"Wyatt, it's me, your dad," Leo said.  
  
"Orb us, Chris. I didn't want Wyatt to do it because you know where I want you take us," Piper said.  
  
"What's going on?" Chris asked.  
  
"Never mind that. Just do it," Piper said.  
  
Chris nodded, looked at Paige. Why Piper didn't know. Phoebe and Leo didn't either. He looked away and orbed them where Piper wanted.  
  
Thanks to PiperNCole for the idea for the part where Piper is holding Wyatt and she says to Wyatt there's a demon and he puts the shield up. Hope you didn't mind I used that in this chapter, it was just a good idea. Thanks! 


	7. Going to a witch's apartment

Thanks to melissaL, Matt91, PiperNCole,megaroony and im just me for the reviews.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"Piper has chosen what she wants," Leo said.  
  
"And that is?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Don't you see? Piper isn't just going to spend some quality time with Wyatt. She's going to make sure we can't find Wyatt so she can teach him how to be evil," Leo said.  
  
"Oh. That's not good," Paige said.  
  
"Exactly. Phoebe, start scrying for Piper and Wyatt," Leo said.  
  
Phoebe left. Leo turned to go.  
  
"What about me? What do I do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Maybe you could get on this whole disappearing witches thing," Leo said.  
  
"Okay. I'll do that," Paige said.  
  
"The other Elders are going to kick my ass for not getting on it right away. But you know what? Right now I don't care, my wife is trying to turn evil because of me. And now she's just taken our son with her," Leo said.  
  
"It's alright, Leo. I'll take care of the whole thing and the Elders will thank you over and over again," Paige said, hugging him.  
  
Paige orbed to the attic and grabbed the list of addresses, then orbed to the first one. The apartment was trashed. The witch must've put up a good fight. There wasn't any scorch marks around, so that was a good sign.  
  
"Need any help?" Chris asked, orbing in.  
  
"Sure. If you want," Paige said.  
  
Chris nodded and went to look around. He found a piece of paper that was scribbled on. It looked like writing but Chris couldn't tell.  
  
"Paige! Come look at this," Chris said.  
  
"Let me see," she said.  
  
She took it and read it out loud.  
  
"Help me! Demon! That's what it says," Paige said.  
  
"Left in case someone came looking for her. How can you read that anyways?" he asked.  
  
"I used to have really sloppy handwriting in middle school. Maybe if we take this to Phoebe she can get a vision off of it," Paige said, orbing out.  
  
Chris orbed out, too. But not to the manor. He orbed to Piper in the middle of the forest, right where she was before. She had said a spell so that Leo or Paige wouldn't be able to sense her or Wyatt. She had gotten a crib from somewhere.  
  
"How is he?" Chris asked.  
  
"Good. I'll have to start teaching him soon," Piper said.  
  
"Paige is already on that whole witch case. I thought you wanted to help," Chris said.  
  
"Not anymore. I can't help witches or anyone else good," Piper said.  
  
"How are you going to get around? You can't orb."  
  
"That's what you're for Chris."  
  
"I am not gonna be your Whitelighter transport. You can find your own orbing or shimmering power."  
  
"Fine. I'll write a spell later."  
  
"You're serious about this?"  
  
"Yes. I may not look evil, but give me time."  
  
Chris shook his head and robed out to the manor. 


	8. Save Them

"Where were you?" Phoebe asked as Chris orbed in.  
  
"Relax, I was just checking on Piper," Chris said.  
  
"Is she okay? Is Wyatt okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm starting to get worried guys. She's really serious about this. She said she has to start teaching Wyatt soon and that she can't help good anymore," Chris said.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her," Leo said.  
  
"Won't do any good," Chris said.  
  
"I don't care. I have to do something," Leo said.  
  
"Let's just focus on this demon that we're after. Phoebe, touch," Paige said.  
  
Phoebe shrugged and touched the scorched paper. Then she saw the demon and the witch. The witch had dark hair and the demon was . . . ugly. He had a sword and an arrow in the back. Some kind of darklighter? Then the demon shimmered off with her. Before that she saw the witch scribble a note. The demon didn't care. Then she came back.  
  
"Dark haired girl. The demon had a sword and a bow and arrow. He shimmered off with her," Phoebe said.  
  
"Bad news. A White lighter has been killed. Only another ones being killed as we speak. The others are going to send someone after him," Leo said, orbing back in.  
  
"Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"My guess is she got a Dark lighter to do that job," Chris said.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the apartment Phoebe. Maybe you can get a glimpse of where they went. Leo and Chris, go tell Piper she can say she's evil but she can't kill White lighters, even if someone else is doing it. Or we'll go after her," Paige said, orbing Phoebe out.  
  
"Guess we're a team," Chris said.  
  
"Not in the least. I'm in charge," Leo said.  
  
"Whatever you say . . . Leo," Chris said, orbing out.  
  
Leo stood and then orbed after him.  
  
Phoebe went around the room, touching things. So far, nothing.  
  
"I'm not getting anything," Phoebe said.  
  
"Wait, touch this," Paige said, pointing to the desk that the note was on.  
  
She touched it, nothing.  
  
"Maybe I'm not feeling it today because I'm really stressed out with work and all," Phoebe offered.  
  
"Try again. But concentrate," Paige said.  
  
So Phoebe concentrated and touched it again. She saw the woman and the demon again; he was making his way towards her because she had just thrown a potion at him. Then Phoebe was back.  
  
"I saw the again. She had thrown a potion at him and it made him fall back," Phoebe said.  
  
"You think she knew he was after her?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think so. Maybe we should prepare potions. Maybe if I looked through the book and found his picture," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige orbed her back to the manor so she could get to work on looking. Paige helped.  
  
Chris and Leo orbed to Piper and Wyatt. Leo rushed to Wyatt, only a shield stopped him. Not Wyatt's shield, but Piper's own.  
  
"It's a spell. You like?" Piper asked cheerily.  
  
"No, I don't," Leo said.  
  
"We're here to tell you something your sisters said," Chris said.  
  
"I don't care," Piper waved them away.  
  
"They said that you can't kill White lighters even if someone else does it for you. They're not that dumb Piper," Leo said.  
  
"I never said that or thought that," Piper said.  
  
"They also said that if you do, you'll have to deal with them. If you're veil they won't hesitate," Leo said.  
  
"Well in that case, tell them to drop by anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do a spell," Piper said.  
  
"You can save them. You know that right?" Chris said.  
  
"Save them from what?" Leo asked.  
  
"What he said," Piper said.  
  
"All you have to do is come back. But when you failed to save them, you'll feel guilty for your life," Chris said, ignoring Leo and focusing on Piper.  
  
Then Chris orbed out and after that Leo. 


	9. Parts of the Future

"Chris, what the hell did that mean?" Leo asked he orbed to the manor.  
  
"Nothing okay?" Chris said.  
  
"What did what mean?" Phoebe asked, sitting on the couch with Paige.  
  
"Chris, stop. I want to know what that meant," Leo said, stopping Chris from going farther.  
  
"There's a demon out there that is after witches. Without them together they might as well sit on the couch and wait for him to come!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Wait, what's this about?" Paige asked.  
  
"We can still defeat the demon without her," Phoebe said.  
  
"Fine, but can you stop her by yourselves?" Chris asked.  
  
"Wyatt would never turn evil."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Wyatt only ever used his powers for good," Paige said.  
  
"Listen, I didn't know is I should tell you guys this, but I have to. In the future Wyatt is evil."  
  
Chris let that sink in, especially for Leo.  
  
"You think Piper's the reason," Leo stated.  
  
"I was trying to figure it out in the future. Now I think I know."  
  
"Then we have to stop her." Chris nodded.  
  
"How are we going to stop her and this demon?" Paige asked.  
  
"You guys take care of the demon, we'll take care of Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Okay. We can't find this demon in the book so we're just going to whip up the strongest potion we can and see what happens," Paige said.  
  
"Me and Chris need to come up with a plan," Leo said.  
  
Paige and Phoebe went to the attic. Phoebe got the ingredients while Paige mixed. This was going to be one strong potion. This guy wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Do you think if we place Paige and Phoebe in danger on purpose she'll come back and save them?" Chris asked.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, she never wants anything to happen to her sister's right? So if they're in danger then she might come back."  
  
"They might already be in danger. But the more time we waste here the more Piper could be teaching Wyatt. And after what you said we can't have that happen."  
  
"So we go to her now and see what we can do? Or maybe we can bind her somehow. The crystals, where are they?"  
  
"Upstairs. I guess that could work, I'll orb up and get them, follow me up," Leo said, orbing to the attic.  
  
Chris orbed right after.  
  
"We're taking the crystals and seeing if we can trap her. You don't want to know our other plan," Leo said, orbing back out again right when Chris orbed in.  
  
"Where is he?" Chris asked.  
  
"He just orbed to Piper," Phoebe said, laughing.  
  
"We need just a couple more ingredients to this potion, so you guys hurry," Paige said as Chris orbed after Leo.  
  
"Does this need to sit for a while?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yep, about a half hour or so."  
  
Phoebe nodded, wondering how many witches would be missing by then. And how many Elders with Piper out there hiring Darklighters to get after them. 


	10. Arrows

Chris wondered if that really was the right decision. Telling them about Wyatt in the future and all. Guess he would find out, and even if it wasn't, he couldn't take it back now. The real problem wasn't that now, but Piper. If he could stop Piper then maybe he could save Wyatt and Chris' world wouldn't be hell in the future. Chris couldn't fail in this. He might have to sacrifice his life just to save Wyatt. Even after all the things that evil ass did to him; he might still have to sacrifice his life. After all, he had already changed the future by coming back here.  
  
"We're ready," Paige said.  
  
"Let's do this sister. Do you want me to levitate and see if he comes?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure," Paige nodded grabbing a potion and handing one to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe levitated and waited. When he wasn't coming Paige orbed in and out while Phoebe was still levitating.  
  
"Anything?" Paige asked.  
  
"No," Phoebe said, suddenly coming down.  
  
An energy ball had scraped her shoulder.  
  
"Energy ball!" Paige yelled.  
  
She threw it back at the demon. It hit but did not kill him. That was not good. She threw the potion at him. He did not explode. He got his bow and arrow, cocked an arrow. Paige took the arrow and threw it at him. It went in, but didn't hurt him a whole lot. Phoebe was up and she kicked him. He flew back into the wall. He got up and shot an arrow at Phoebe so fast she didn't know what was coming. It got her right in the shoulder. She stared down at her wound with wide open eyes. Phoebe looked up and took her potion and threw it at him. He started in flames, but it was obvious a spell needed to be said.  
  
"Take this demon witch hunter,  
  
Send him straight to hell,  
  
His evil deeds are over,  
  
Vanquish him twice over," Paige said and the last part she said in kind of a question.  
  
After all that had just come from her mind and didn't really rhyme. The demon exploded in ash. Paige looked at Phoebe and was so scared when the demon came back and started blowing up in ashes again.  
  
"You did say a spell to vanquish him twice," Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Hurry, go lay down. Leo!" Paige yelled.  
  
Leo didn't appear. Phoebe laid down on the couch and said ouch over and over again.  
  
"Damn it Leo get down here now!" Paige yelled again.  
  
Leo still didn't appear. Why the hell wasn't he coming? Did Piper have some spell that once Leo was in her territory he couldn't hear anyone calling for him? 


End file.
